Para siempre Light
by LauAkiko
Summary: Al final Light… No solo fue tu corazón el que se detuvo con el poder de la Death Note…"


Disclaimer: Personajes de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata

Este es un pequeñísimo drabble de mi idea de la muerte de Misa Amane (creo que se llaman así los de menos de 1000 palabras) Como ya he leído historias similares, me disculpa si se parece a alguna. No lo hice con esa intención. Ojala y les guste!!!

* * *

Light Yagami había muerto… Sin poder alcanzar su sueño de crear un mundo perfecto. Para muchos, como Mikami Teru su muerte significaba el fin de la justicia en el mundo, la muerte de un dios, y por eso lo siguieron en la muerte, esperando así, encontrarlo en otra vida para seguir su sueño… Para otros, era el fin de un asesino maniaco con aspiraciones más allá de lo que podía alcanzar…

Pero para Misa Amane…

Para Misa Amane la muerte de Light solo podía significar una cosa…

No era una chica muy lista, pero tampoco era una estúpida. Sabía que era una mujer hermosa deseada por muchos hombres con una carrera de modelo y actriz prominente, pero… sin Light… eso no significaba nada

Siempre supo que su corazón, su cuerpo, su mente, sus acciones, todo le pertenecía a él. Todo lo que Misa era y podría llegar a hacer en su vida eran propiedad de Light. Su amor por el iba más allá de todo lo que hubiera conocido y querido. Nada se comparaba con eso, si bien ya no tenía sus recuerdos sobre la Death Note, sabía que ella jugaba una parte importante en su vida y en su mundo perfecto, o eso era lo que quería creer…

Pero muy en el fondo de su ser…

Misa Amane sabía que Light Yagami no la amaba, a pesar de que se lo decía, la falsedad de sus palabras taladraba el centro de su corazón con absoluta precisión. Pero el gran cariño y amor que sentía por el la cegaba y la instaba a decirse a si misma que ese detalle no importaba, mientras ella siguiera siéndole de utilidad, el que el sintiera amor o no pasaba a segundo plano. Su amor incondicional alcanzaba para los dos.

Y mientras ella viviera… Seguiría complaciendo y obedeciendo cada palabra que saliera de la boca de Light. Ser su instrumento eterno para saciar sus instintos en las noches y atendiéndolo en el día, adorándolo las 24 horas, los siete días de la semana por el resto de su existencia.

Pero ahora… Su destino había dado un giro, y Light pagó por sus actos, muriendo solo en la escalinata de un edificio, lleno de sangre y dolor, iluminado por los últimos rayos de sol del día y esperando nada más el ir hacia la nada.

Desde el momento en que se enteró de su deceso, Misa tomó una repentina determinación, decidió que era hora de lucir su imagen arreglada, poniendo un oscuro maquillaje en su blanco rostro y luciendo uno de sus trajes negros más lúgubres.

Tomó el tren y se dirigió a mirar al atardecer en un puente… Solo mirar como la luz se hacía más rojiza lentamente

Fue ahí cuando se convenció en definitiva de que su vida no valía nada. Le pertenecía a Light… No a un dios, no a un criminal, no a un maniaco. Misa Amane era de Light Yagami… Y no importaba cuanto se esforzara por intentar seguir viviendo. Simple y sencillamente no había nada más para ella. El mundo ya no tenía nada que ofrecerle… Ahora era un recipiente vacío… Un cuerpo sin alma y sin corazón…

No había derramado ninguna lágrima y no había gritado ni perdido la cabeza como Matsuda había predicho, solo hizo lo que sabía debía hacer si Light moría.

En su mente ahora estaba claro… Mirando el atardecer… cerró sus ojos y esperó pacientemente mientras su espíritu caía en las garras de la más profunda oscuridad… Y con una última imagen del rostro de Light Yagami en su memoria, Misa Amane se dejo llevar por el viento y su cuerpo se desvaneció entre la distancia hacia el suelo… Con su voz exhalando las últimas palabras que diría

_Para siempre… Light…_

* * *

El shinigami Ryuk se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio observando también la escena que brindaba Misa Amane al vacío… Su único pensamiento fue

_Al final Light… No solo fue tu corazón el que se detuvo hoy con el poder de la Death Note…_


End file.
